


A Love Like Ours

by marny_h96



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marny_h96/pseuds/marny_h96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For today's <a href="http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/"><b>dailyprompt</b></a> challenge. This was originally posted as a series of drabbles/double drabbles in my JF in 2007. The final part never got written back then. This is the slightly revised version with the missing last part added to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like Ours

~Part One~

"You're late," Mark said when Thomas sat down under the tree. Their tree. The tree where they shared their first kiss, the tree where they first made love.

"I'm sorry. Traffic was crazy. Well, crazier than usual," Thomas chuckled. "I miss you," he adds, sadness lacing his voice. "One day every year isn't enough, Mark."

"Soon," Mark promised, caressing his lover's face. "Soon we'll be reunited. You won't have to return next year."

Leaning into Mark's touch, Thomas closed his eyes, hiding his tears. "Finally," he whispers, "oh god, I can't believe it. Do you know when?"

"No, I don't," Mark laughed. "Patience, lover. It won't be long." He leaned down and kissed Thomas softly. "I love you..."

"Wait! Mark..." It was too late. Thomas could only watch as his lover's apparition dissolved. But this time, his heart wasn't heavy with sorrow. Within a year, Mark would return to him.

~Part Two (Note: This takes place about four years before Part One)~

From his hidden spot under the old tree, Thomas stared at Lake Sabrina without taking anything in. Tears were streaming down his face. No matter how much he tried to focus on the good times he'd had with Mark, no matter how much he tries to remember how happy they'd been - and he really tried - he couldn't stop crying. His loss was just too big.

Suddenly he noticed a tiny motion from the corner of his eye and he turned around. Thomas couldn't suppress a surprised gasp. There he was, wearing the same white shirt and blue jeans that he'd worn the last time Thomas had seen him.

"Mark? Mark!" In a second Thomas was on his feet and ran over to his lover but... there was no one. He sank to his knees, realizing his grieving mind had played a trick on him. It was like a blow to his stomach; he'd never felt so distraught in his life.

~Part Three (Mark's POV)~

The first time I appeared, it was only for a few seconds. I knew he'd seen me but of course Thomas thought he'd imagined it. Who could blame him? Ghosts, apparitions – good entertainment in tv shows but they weren't real. Imagine my amazement when I found myself in this intermediate world. I knew I was dead, sure, but that was still a surprise.

I could still hear and see Thomas but it was a one-sided thing. If we wanted to talk, I needed to materialize. But that came with strings attached. Materialization was only possible if a loved one yearned for the deceased. Fortunately - or was that unfortunately? - Thomas still missed me badly.

Lake Sabrina. Our tree. Thomas visited the place regularly and I thought our anniversary would be the perfect date. We could spend time together and hopefully it would make our separation more bearable for us.

~Part Four~

Lake Sabrina was beautiful but Thomas' world had lost its colour since Mark had passed away. "I miss you so much, you know? I talk to you every day."

"I know. I can hear you."

Thomas turned around and blanched. "No, not again. You're not real," he whispered and closed his eyes.

Mark touched Thomas' face. "But I'm here. Please, open your eyes."

Thomas shook his head. "No. It's only my imagination, my mind playing tricks..."

"Please, Thomas. If you don't accept that I'm here... we won't get a second chance. We can only talk once a year anyway."

"You're... real? But how?" Thomas stared at Mark, trying to comprehend what he'd heard.

"I don't know how. Only that I can."

"It's... crazy!"

Mark nodded. "I know. But I want to see you, touch you... and I can't if you don't believe this is really happening!"

Thomas remained silent for a moment before he smiled at Mark. "I'm probably crazy to believe it but if this is all we can have... it beats not seeing you at all."

Mark sighed relieved and wrapped his arms around Thomas, holding him until his time was up. "Next year," Mark promised, "love you..."

~Part Five~

"The store looks great," Mark said with a smile. They were sitting under their tree again, holding each other. "You should've done that years ago. You've always loved books."

"Yes, but just because I love old books doesn't mean other people do, too."

"From what I've seen, business is going well for you. Are you happy?"

"Happy? I haven't been happy since..."

"...since I died." Mark finished the sentence and sighed.

Thomas nodded. "It's hurting less knowing you're around but I still miss you. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does," Mark replied, "being part of your life without being part of your life – it's both heaven and hell."

"Is it too much? Do you... do you need to move on?" Thomas had no idea if he would survive without Mark but he had to make the offer nonetheless.

Mark smiled. "No and no. I'll be with you forever, Thomas."

~Part Six (Thomas' POV)~

Sometimes I thought I could feel his presence but Mark said that that was definitely my imagination. But knowing that he was still with me made a huge difference. I didn't dwell too much on how it was even possible that he could see and hear me, how he was able to materialize. After the initial shock I accepted it as reality. Or maybe I was just afraid I would find out that my grief had driven me round the bend at last.

I began to pick up my life again and after a while, I basically lived it like I had when Mark was still alive. I missed the physical contact though. And not only the sex, I missed kissing and touching Mark just as much.

Life with Mark had been colourful. Life without him had been grey. Life with Spirit!Mark was turning more and more into a pastel.

~Part Seven~

This time Mark already waited for Thomas. He nearly vibrated with excitement, wrapping Thomas up in a hug before the words burst out of him.

“We'll get a second chance, we'll just have to wait and be patient. But I'm coming back. Thomas! I'm coming back! Can you believe it?”

“Wait... what?” Thomas blinked. Did Mark say what he thought he said?

“Aren't you happy?” Mark looked disappointed.

“I'm sure I am,” Thomas chuckled, “once I understand what you're trying to tell me.”

“Reincarnation! I'll return, Thomas! I have no idea when or how but I know that I'll come back. A second chance, Thomas!”

Slowly Mark's words sank in. “Oh my god,” he whispered, “Mark, that's...”

“Unbelievable, isn't it? I have a hard time wrapping my mind around it, too.”

“Yes, it's a bit surreal,” Thomas said, “but I don't care. You're coming back, that's the only important thing.”

“I'm scared,” Mark whispered suddenly. “What if it goes wrong?”

“It won't," Thomas said, kissing Mark softly. "We'll be fine, okay?"

“How can you be so sure?"

"Think about it. Why would they send you back if it's supposed to go wrong?"

Mark chuckled. "You're right. That wouldn't make sense."

~Part Eight~

~*~Thomas' POV~*~

Waiting for Mark's return was exciting and trying at the same time. I mean, I had no idea what to expect. I'd read that a soul will be reincarnated in a different body. So, was I looking for a dark-haired guy or a blond? A redhead? Tall? Short? Skinny or chubby? Not that it mattered what he'd look like as long as everything else was "original Mark".

But the longer I waited the more I found myself watching every man who entered my store very closely. Somehow I was convinced that that was where we'd meet again. Week after week went by and I became restless. When would it happen? Why did it take so long? Would it happen at all?

Our anniversary brought the good news. Mark told me I wouldn't have to come back the following year. Finally! 364 days tops and we'd be together again.

~*~Mark's POV~*~

I was as impatient as he was but watching Thomas waiting for my return became more and more comical. More than once I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to watch everyone as closely as he did, that he'd know when it would be me but of course I couldn't. I could understand him though. Even here, where time and space meant nothing anymore, it was difficult to wait. Days went by and then months until I was almost convinced this whole reincarnation thing had just been a cruel joke.

But then, just in time for our anniversary, I was 'told' what I was waiting for: this would be the last anniversary we'd have to spend like this. Yes, finally! We'd be reunited after all, even if we'd have to wait for another couple of months. It'd be worth it. Thomas was all I ever wanted.

~Part Nine (Mark's POV)~

I was nervous. After all this time I was nervous seeing Thomas again. The whole reincarnation had been a piece of cake compared to this. I had a new body and a new life but at the same time I remembered my life with Thomas very clearly. And here I was, standing in front of Thomas' store, afraid to enter.

God, he looked good. Lean body in blue jeans and a white shirt - I wanted to touch him. I'd waited for another chance of living my life with Thomas for so long so... why did I hesitate now?

I was scared. What if I remembered everything but Thomas wouldn't? Only one way to find out for sure and after taking another deep breath, I entered the book store.

"I'll be with you in a minute," Thomas said, his back to the door while he put books on the shelves.

~Part Ten (Thomas' POV)~

I put the books on the shelves before I turned around to take care of the customer – and then I just stared at the guy. I'd never seen him before but I knew immediately that this was Mark.

"You're back, finally," I whispered, stepping close to him. "Mark..."

"Simon," Mark chuckled, "my name is Simon now." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, and it seemed like we had never been separated.

Some more kissing and touching and talking, and then I closed the book store for the rest of the week, taking a well-deserved break with my lover.


End file.
